Harry Potter and the Mark of the Dragon
by anarathrien black
Summary: Harry and Co. are in their 6th year in Hogwarts when a mysterious new transferee changes everything...gimme a break and read this...rating for language and may probably change in the future...ppl, please, R/R!!!!
1. Fira

Harry Potter and the Mark of the Dragon  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfic  
  
By Anarathrien Black  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. Too bad. I don't own any of the characters here except for Fira and Crossbow. Same disclaimer goes to all the other chapters…  
  
Chapter 1: Fira  
  
It all started on the first day of terms. Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger met on Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. They would be starting their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they met there, they started sharing about their summer. Harry had, as he had been having so since Sirius Black came back, enjoyed his summer. The Dursleys had made sure that Harry was happy and well, in fear that his godfather, who was a convicted murderer, might come to them if he caught wind of any bad news from Harry. Harry, in turn, had still done his fill of the chores so that it wouldn't be obvious that he was enjoying his summer too much. Hermione had spent her summer in France, and for Ron, the summer had signaled the start of renovation on the Burrow.  
  
"Your house is being renovated, Weasley?" came a cold voice. It was Draco Malfoy. He had overheard the 3 talking. "Are you sure that's wise? If I had only known this during the summer, I'd be quite surprised you've still got the means to get supplies and go to school at all!" Ron gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Damn you, Dragon-boy," he said. His ears were turning as red as his hair, and Harry and Hermione knew that that was not a good sign. "Oh, don't worry, Weasel," Malfoy drawled on, "I'm sure that by the time your house, if you can call it that, is done, your parents'll have a job ready for you, coz you won't have enough to put you and your scrawny little hydramoeba of a sister through school!" Harry grabbed the back of Ron's cloak to stop him from attacking Malfoy, whose Prefect pin glistened in the sun as he laughed out loud. "Leave-him-alone- Ron," Harry said as he struggled to keep Ron at bay. "Whassamatter, Potter?" Malfoy said. "Afraid poow wittow Weaswey might bweak a wittow naiw?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "All right, let's get him," Harry said plainly and he and Ron launched themselves at Malfoy. Surprisingly, Hermione blocked their way. "HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron said in unison. "Are you 2 NUTS?" Hermione said. "As much as I don't like to admit it, he's a prefect! You don't attack prefects!" Ron wanted to say "Oh yes, we do!", but thought better of it and shut up instead. "That's right, Potty," Malfoy said, "I'm a prefect, and I can take as much points off Gryffindor for no reason at all as I want. You're lucky term hasn't officially started. That would have cost you 30 points each!" Laughing all the way, Malfoy left. "Of all the times to stop us, Hermione," Ron said. "I could be wringing his neck in my hands now, that bloody ferret!" "Yes," Hermione said, "and you would have gotten into trouble at Hogwarts for it as well." "She's got a point there, Ron," Harry said. Ron sighed heavily. "Well, prefect or not," Ron said, "I'm going to bash his head in someday, and you"- at this point, he turned to Hermione-"Won't be there to stop me." Hermione just shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said. "Right now, we should get on board. Forget about him, Ron. If you want to get back at him, let me catch him doing something stupid. I am Gryffindor prefect, after all." With that, Hermione entered the Hogwarts Express. Rolling his eyes, Ron followed Hermione, followed by Harry.  
  
5 minutes into their journey, someone came up to their compartment. Harry gaped. There in the doorway stood a girl with a frame that should have been reserved for a cello. Her brown hair was cut in layers that came down to her shoulders. The Hogwarts Uniform hugged her body frame, which did wonders. But what mesmerized Harry, were her icy blue-green eyes. They seemed to be holding so much cheerfulness. "Sorry," the girl said. "D'you mind? Everywhere else is full." "Not at all," Hermione said, smiling and scooting over in her seat to make space for the girl. "Thanks," the girl said as she sat down beside Hermione. "I'm Fira, by the way. Fira Black." "Hello, Fira," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. That's Ron Weasley, and-" "Holy cricket!" Fira said when she spotted Harry. "You're Harry Potter!" "Uh, yes," Harry said, lost for words, "How did you recognize me?" "You're in the updated version of Hogwarts, A History," Fira explained. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance and then looked at Hermione. "So," Hermione said, ignoring the stares of Ron and Harry, "you're a transferee, I presume?" "Yes," Fira said, "starting my 6th year. I used to study at Beauxbatons, actually, but my father's cousin, who lives in Hogsmeade, wanted me to be closer to him, so I moved back to England from France." "What were you doing in France?" Ron asked. "Oh, well," Fira said, "I knew you'd ask. My French aunt and uncle were kind enough to take me in after a…relatively dangerous incident at Black Manor in Hogsmeade when I was 11. My father's cousin brought me over to France, but he keeps in touch." "What house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked. "Um," Fira said, "based on what I read in Hogwarts, A History, I expect to end up in Slytherin." "Slytherin?" Harry said. "But you're too nice to be in Slytherin. You ought to be in Gryffindor." Ron thought he caught Fira turning pink. "Thanks," she said.  
  
Right at that moment, the box window behind Ron slid open. Draco Malfoy peered into their compartment. "Well, well," he said, "if it isn't the Dork Convention, come to Hogwarts." "Oh leave us alone, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Why, Mudblood?" Malfoy said. "Is my overwhelmingly handsome face too much for you to take?" At this, Harry and Ron started to gag and cough. Malfoy scowled at them. Then he turned to Fira. "Hello," he said, a sudden change in tone and mood noticeable. "I don't believe we've met." "We haven't…" Fira said uneasily. Malfoy disappeared for a moment and reappeared a few seconds later at the doorway of Harry's friends' compartment. He quickly (and rather violently) sat himself down beside Fira, as if he'd always been welcome in that compartment. He held out his hand to Fira. "I'm Malfoy," he said, smirking, "Draco Malfoy. And you are…" "Black," Fira said. "Fira Black." She gave her hand to Malfoy who, instead of shaking it, kissed it. Ron started to cough, Hermione bit her lip and Harry snorted. "Since when were you the courteous gentleman, Malfoy?" Harry said. "Don't mind them," Malfoy said to Fira, ignoring Harry's snide remark. "I couldn't help but overhear that you expect to be in Slytherin?" "Yes," Fira said. "You're a Malfoy, you said? Aren't you the son of Lucius Malfoy? The biggest supporter of You-Know-Who? Hell, isn't your father a Death Eater?" "Yes, well," Malfoy said, "We've turned around now." "Good for you," Fira said uninterested. Her eyes fell on the Slytherin badge on Malfoy's cloak. "Slytherin, huh?" she said, her face lighting up a bit. "Figures. All Malfoys got into Slytherin." "So…you know about my family?" Malfoy said, as if he were so interested at hearing how so like a nerd the new girl was. "Yes," Fira said, "After I read that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, I had a bad feeling that Voldemort"-here Hermione, Ron and (would you believe) Malfoy cringed-"Was going to come so I read up on him looking for a way to protect myself. I learned about your family through that…Hey, aren't you supposed to be initiated as a Death Eater this year? How could your family have turned around? You can't escape nor resist that fate, Draco." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Thanks heaps for reminding me," he said sarcastically. "I hate that. Why would I be working for THAT creepy old loon? The only thing he's done is turn my father into a stark raving crazy old buffoon who'll beat you up good if you didn't follow his orders right." Fira looked at him with pity. Even Harry thought that glassy look in Malfoy's eyes were genuine. "Don't worry," Fira said in a small, quiet voice to Malfoy. "I know just how you feel." Malfoy looked at her, clearly confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Instead of answering, Fira looked down at her wristwatch. "Looks like we'll be arriving soon," she said. She took off her wristwatch and did something so unbelievable it's only credible in a fan fiction like this: She threw the GOLD-PLATED, DIAMOND ENCRUSTED wristwatch out the window. "What did you do that for?" Harry said. "That was an incredibly good watch!" Fira smiled smugly at him. "You'll see," she said. She pointed her wand ("14 inches, silver, oak wood, unicorn hair…it's an Ollivander original…")out the window and muttered a few carefully chosen words. She then sat back down. About 5 seconds later, a beautiful bird came soaring in through the window and perched on Fira's shoulder. "Wow!" Harry and Malfoy said at the same time. "Fira," Hermione said, "don't mind my asking, but is that a HAWK?" "A dragon-hawk, to be exact," Fira answered. "This is Crossbow. I had to Transfigure him into a wristwatch so that the Muggles around me wouldn't get suspicious. And if you're going to say something about some Hogwarts rules on students' pets, my father's cousin's already written to Dumbledore about Crossbow, so he let me keep him. I've had him since I started at Beauxbatons. Besides, I'm not supposed to know about Hogwarts' School rules, am I?" "Wait a minute," Ron said all of a sudden. "My brother works with dragons in Romania. Some of them have dragon-hawks for pets. He said dragon-hawks never mingle or interact with any other creature in this world except for dragons! How on EARTH did you get him to follow you?" Before Fira could say anything (not that she wanted to answer his question anyway) the Hogwarts Express stopped. Fira, with Crossbow gliding by her side, exited the compartment in a hurry, without so much as a goodbye. 


	2. Of Brandy and Scars

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: Of Brandy and Scars  
  
Neither Harry and his friends nor Malfoy saw Fira again until that night. Harry involuntarily, albeit unconsciously, kept looking around for her. So, he noticed, did Malfoy. But the boat ride across the lake came and went, and still there was no sign of her.  
  
"She probably was just in a hurry to find Dumbledore," Hermione said at the feast. Harry had left an empty seat beside him…just in case Fira would be sorted into Gryffindor. "Why d'you think she had to be sorted separately instead of with the first years?" Ron said. Hermione shrugged. "Well, just the fact that she's in 6th year should be saying something," Harry said, poking around in the food on his plate. "Look, there she is," Hermione said all of a sudden, making Harry and Ron jump in surprise. Fira had just entered the Great Hall, a big smile on her face. She was following Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Harry's spirits went up a bit and he crossed his fingers under the table. He wasn't sure why, but he liked Fira. He saw as McGonagall pointed her in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "YES!" he said under his breath. Fira came over, the same grin still plastered on her face. She went over to where Harry was. Harry pretended he hadn't intended the seat next to him to be empty. "Is it okay?" Fira said, asking about the empty space. Harry nodded as if he were talking to Ron. "So," Ron said. "You got into Gryffindor. Good for you! The people in Gryffindor are really nice, you know. Don't worry about them." "Thanks, Ron, but," Fira said, as she started to fill her plate with food, "I'm only in Gryffindor because I asked-no, I BEGGED the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor. It was going to put me in Slytherin, as I expected." "Well, it's a good thing you did that," Hermione said. "As you probably know, Slytherin turns out more bad wizards and witches than any other house. Harry…your mashed potatoes are going to fall off your plate and onto your lap soon." Harry was grinning curtly as he glared over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy sat, a defeated look on his face. "I know," Harry said as he pushed his food around again. If there's one thing I can't stand more than Dudley, he thought to himself, It's Malfoy getting what he wants at the start of the term.  
  
Fira was introduced to the other Gryffindors as they ate. There was Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley (who seemed to be the only other person aside from Harry who knew that Harry was smitten with Fira), Lavender Brown, and Parvati and Padma Patil, among others. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and talked with Fira, who seemed to be enjoying their company more than anyone else's. At one point, she brushed her short hair behind her ears, revealing a small yet distinct scar on the right side of her neck. Harry, who sat at her right side, noticed it. "Fira," he said, "what's that?" "What, that nasty old thing?" Fira asked, rubbing the flame shaped scar. "That's a very interesting question coming from you, Harry, one that will get an almost equally interesting answer later after we've settled in." "Hey, we don't get to know about it?" Ron protested. "I don't know," Fira said. "I'll have to think about that."  
  
After dinner, Hermione, together with the other prefects, led the first years to their respective dormitories. Then she helped Fira settle into the now single room dormitories for the 6th years. After getting out of her uniform and into some comfortable clothes (for Fira that meant a pair of long leather pants, platform heels and a long sleeved shirt with draping sleeves), she took out a bottle of brandy and headed for the Gryffindor common room, where she had told Harry to meet her after he himself got comfortable. "Now will you tell me what's with the scar?" Harry said to her as she settled down by the fire. Harry noticed she had a tired look in her eyes and she looked paler than usual. "In a second," Fira said. She popped open her bottle of brandy and glogged down half of its contents. After she drank, the color returned to her turquoise eyes and skin. "That's much better," she said. She set the bottle down by her feet. "Now can you tell me?" Harry said. "Well, it's like this," Fira said. "You might find this a bit amusing, even astounding. When I was 11, Voldemort had gained control of one of my family's closest friends, Quirrell. I believe he was a Professor here once. Anyway, he went over to my house in England to find my parents, both of who were confessed Death Eaters. They had changed after turning away from Voldemort after that little incident he had with you. Quirrell turned his wand on everyone in the house. He didn't know my father's cousin was hiding, so he didn't get him. He almost killed my father. Now he's all messed up, slowly dying because of a sickness. My mum got away scot-free, but then he turned the wand on me. And amazingly enough…I survived, but barely. That's how I got this scar. My father's cousin took me to my Uncle Jacques and Aunt Belle in France, and gave me Crossbow so that we could keep in touch. My parents thought it much safer if I lived away from them." Harry's eyes were wide. He and Fira had that thing in common. They had survived Voldemort. "How come no one heard about you?" Harry said. "I mean, you survived You-Know- Who, and yet you're not as famous as I am. How come?" "Well," Fira said, "like I said, I barely survived. I lost a lot of blood. If it weren't for my uncle's wizard doctor friend, I would have died. But you…the only thing you lost was a bit of skin, not counting your parents. At least your parents loved you." "Why?" Harry said, noticing the sad look in Fira's turquoise eyes. "What about your parents? Don't they…" Fira shook her head. "At least, not in the way I wish they do," she said. "Sure, we live in a manor. Sure, I've got all the toys and trinkets a girl could want in 3 lifetimes. But do they love me? I mean, really love me? 'Sorry, Fira, can't make it to your Quidditch game at school. I'm way too busy.' 'Sorry, Fira, not today.' 'No, Fira, go to your room, and not another peep out of you about what you heard today.' I felt like a toy, only there when they needed me, and throwing me back in the toy cabin afterwards, not to be seen again until needed." Harry bit his lip. Now he understood what she meant when she said that she knew how Malfoy felt. "Where are they now?" he asked. "Still where they used to be," Fira said. "In Hogsmeade. You know that huge house behind Grog Hill? That's ours. Black Manor. It's a lonely place, really. There's no one to talk to. I don't have any siblings. My cousins are all the way in France." Fira sighed. "You're lucky, Harry, you know that?" she said, as she stared at the fire. "You've got friends. Friends you know you can trust. Friends who are always going to be there for you. In my opinion, you're probably richer than Draco himself just for that. His only 'friends', if you can call them that, both look like useless, dumb gits. As for me, I'm still adjusting, but I don't think I'll have much trust in people. I stopped trusting them a long time ago." Harry wanted to ask what made her stop trusting, but he decided she'd poured out enough of her heart and soul for tonight. "Don't worry," he said instead, "Most of the people in Hogwarts are trustworthy. Some make really good friends. You'll be fine, Fira." Fira looked up at him, and into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry felt a chill run up his spine, and his mind started to race. The only other person who could give him shivers with just a simple glance was Snape. There was something about this girl; he just wasn't sure what it was yet. "You really think so?" Fira said. Harry smiled as he nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I know so." Fira smiled back. She got out of her seat. "Thanks bunches, Harry," she said as she walked over to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, something Harry hadn't expected. With that, Fira left.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of what just happened. Fira seemed troubled by something else as she told him her story. But the mood had changed after he had reassured her. And what was that kiss for? He also noticed that Fira seemed to love staring at the fire. He also noted that after Fira left, it became much colder than when she had been with him. Harry drew his Gryffindor cloak closer around him. Then his scar started to hurt, but it was subtle enough for Harry to leave alone without wincing. Something very strange was going on, and Harry had a bad feeling that even if he didn't want to find out, he wouldn't like it when he eventually did. 


	3. The Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3: The Quidditch Tryouts  
  
The first week back at Hogwarts came and went. Soon it was Saturday. Harry, having been recently elected new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain (a title he wasn't sure if he should love or dread), dreaded the coming of Saturday. It was the day he had to wake everyone in his team up bright and early. More so today, because he had to find a replacement Gryffindor Keeper. With the finishing of Oliver Wood's years in Hogwarts at Harry's 4th year, the Gryffindor team had come undone. They barely played a single game during the 5th year, losing the Quidditch Cup to, wouldn't you know it, Slytherin. This had infuriated the Gryffindor team. Harry and the team had then come back together that past week, and Harry had been elected as the new Team Captain. Ron and Seamus Finnigan had gotten into the team as the new beaters as Fred and George Weasley had just finished their last Hogwarts term last year. There was still the problem of the Keeper. Without someone to defend the goals, the opposing teams could score higher than Gryffindor could until Harry could catch the Snitch. Harry sighed as he put on his glasses. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Harry dressed up in his Quidditch robes and went around the Gryffindor dorm rooms, waking his team up. Angelina Johnson, who was in 7th year, had been the first to give Harry advice. "Careful there, Harry," she said as Harry walked out of her room, his Firebolt in hand, "you don't want to end up being as paranoid as Wood was." Harry reassured her he'd try his best. "I just won't make promises, though," he said. After the last person had been woken up, Harry headed for the Quidditch field. As he passed through the quiet corridors of the Gryffindor tower, he heard footsteps-rushing footsteps- behind him. Then a whisper, loud enough for Harry to hear, in a familiar voice called out his name. Harry stopped and turned to face the source. Just as he had thought. "Fira," he said as Fira, dressed in a baggy shirt under an open checkered guy's polo, sneakers and baggy pants, caught up with him. "Good morning. Didn't expect you to be up so early." "I'm always up too early," Fira said. "I was going to go explore around, but then I saw SOMEONE leaving the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole and recognized that that someone in scarlet robes was you. Why are you up so early?" And so Harry told her of his schedule for the morning. "I hope you don't mind if I tag along and watch," Fira said. "I have a feeling it's going to be quite interesting." "I don't mind," Harry said. "I just hope to find someone soon. I want to get this over and done with, you know. Just quick and simple. From seeing the tryouts to drilling everyone's heads in with new strategies Oliver Wood sent over yesterday." They passed by the Great Hall, which already had quite a few students eating (undoubtedly Gryffindor hopefuls), but they didn't go in. "Aren't you going to get breakfast first?" Fira said. "It's hard to play on an empty stomach." "I know," Harry said, "but we've gotten used to brunches. Blame Wood." They soon reached the Quidditch field. Harry was thankful that Snape had not given Malfoy, who was Slytherin team captain, permission to practice with his team today. That would have presented a big problem.  
  
The rest of the GQT (Gryffindor Quidditch team…I get so tired typing long names…) was in the locker room. Some of them were still yawning. Seamus had fallen back asleep. Harry and Fira entered the locker room. Only then did Seamus wake up. "Sorry to wake you up this early, guys," Harry said, setting his Firebolt beside some lockers, "But we have to do this. You know we do. I don't think any of us wants to lose that Quidditch Cup to Slytherin again, do we?" "I just hope we find someone soon," Ron said. "I'm real sleepy. And hungry." "I know, Ron," Harry said, "But so am I, and everyone else. But we have GOT to do this." "How many people do you think will turn up to tryout?" Katie Bell, who was also in the 7th year, piped up. Harry shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "I s'ppose at least 5 or 8, but you know how it can get at Quidditch tryouts. Expect the unexpected." The team knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Just that summer, Oliver Wood had come over and helped with the Quidditch tryouts for Beaters. He and Harry had expected at least 10 people to show. Instead, 60 Gryffindor hopefuls had shown up, none of which had passed Wood's taste. Harry had then talked with the rest of the team, and they decided on Ron and Seamus, both of which had not tried out.  
  
Harry pulled out a roll of parchment from his locker and unrolled it. The parchment exceeded the floor. "Harry," Ron said, "what is that?" "Strategies and game plans from Wood," Harry said. Some of the team, including Fira, snorted incredulously. "Yeah," Harry said. "Sent it over yesterday. Can you believe that guy? Already out of Hogwarts, yet still paranoid about winning the Quidditch Cup!" He set the parchment down on one of the benches. He then breathed out heavily and looked up at his team. "Grab your broomsticks, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "It's going to be a loooong day."  
  
The GQT and Fira went out into the field and sat themselves at a table. A group of about 15 had already arrived. The GQT started right away, wanting to get the tryouts over and done with as soon as possible. Harry would let loose a Bludger, and Angelina and Katie would try and get the Quaffle into one of the hoops, with the hopeful defending them. Out of at least 21 who had tried out, at least 17 were just too slow. The Bludger knocked others off their brooms even before they could get to the hoops. The team ended up sending at least 5 to the hospital wing. Harry sighed deeply as the last one limped out of the Quidditch field on his way to the hospital. He put his quill down on the table and slumped heavily backwards into his chair. "I think I need to go to the hospital too," he said. "I have a terrible, terrible headache." "Is that everyone?" Ron asked. "I'm afraid so," Katie said. "Damn," Ron said, slumping back into his chair as well. "I never thought finding a Keeper could be such hard work," Fira said. That's when Harry was struck with an idea. He knew it was a long shot, but if it worked, then he was going to spend Divination next week paying attention to Professor Trelawney. "Fira," he began, "You told me once you played Quidditch at Beauxbatons. What position were you?" "Seeker, all the way from 1st year," Fira said. "Why?" "Do you want to have a chance to play Quidditch here?" Harry said, hoping against all hopes that Fira said yes. Fira nodded. "Sure, why not?" she said. "Harry," Angelina began, "no offense to Fira, but, she was a Seeker. That position is taken. We are holding tryouts for Keeper, you know?" "With all due respect, Angelina," Fira said, "just because I was a Seeker, doesn't mean I don't know how to be other positions. If you want me to try, then I will. That is, IF you want me to try." Harry glanced over at the rest of the GQT. Ron shrugged, but the rest seemed to be interested in seeing if Fira could actually pass the test. "It's worth a try," Harry said as he smiled at Fira. "Take my Firebolt. Angelina, Katie, get airborne." Fira took Harry's broomstick, mounted it and kicked off the ground. Harry told Ron to get airborne as well, just in case. He didn't want to be sending Fira to the Hospital wing so early in the morning. He then let the Bludger loose, and threw the Quaffle in the air. Angelina and Katie took to their favorite strategy and tried to get the Quaffle past Fira. Fira stayed below the hoops, watching Angelina and Katie in the distance. Seconds before the Quaffle went through the hoops, she bolted up high and caught it as it came a few inches before the hoops. The Bludger whizzed by behind her, barely missing her head. But everyone was just too dumbfounded to do anything. Everyone, that is, except for Ron. "WHOA!" Ron said. "That was fast-never seen anyone fly so fast in my life-did you see that, Harry?!- She's a natural-she should be…" Fira got back down on the ground, followed ever so slowly by Angelina and Katie, and gave the broomstick back to Harry, whose jaw had dropped in awe at her amazing speed. An unreadable expression on her face, Fira placed the Quaffle back in the case and sat back down. Harry turned on his heel to face her. He went over to the table and leaned on it, his palms slamming onto the table and making everyone around him jump in surprise. "What…how…when…"he started to say, but a lump in his throat prevented him from completing anything else. "Well, it's not exactly my first time on a broom, is it?" Fira said. "That- was amazing," Seamus said. Fira smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks," she said. "I say Fira is bank," Angelina said. The rest of the team seemed to agree. It was just Harry who couldn't seem to form words, much less sentences. "Okay…settled-get to work-"was all he could say as he continued to stare at Fira as if she were Dudley giving him a birthday present. Everyone headed back to the locker rooms where Harry, finally regaining his composure, drilled into everyone the new strategies. At one point, Fira came up with a suggestion. She tapped the board once and it cleared up. Harry handed her the chalk piece and she started to draw. "We used to do this at Beauxbatons," she said as she started to draw. "We barely used it in my last year there. I guess my team got tired of it. I don't think they'll mind." After drawing her strategy (which looked a LOT less complicated than those of Wood's, a relief no doubt to the GQT), Fira then launched into a brief blow-by-blow account of how it was done. "I'll show you the others next time," Fira said. "That is, of course, only if you want to use them…" She gave a Harry an inquiring look, which he then returned to his team. "Hers looks much, much less complicated than Oliver's strategies," Angelina said. "It's just a few simple moves, really…" Fira said, quite embarrassed, but this was drowned out by the GQT's total agreement with her strategy. "It's settled then," Harry said, taking control of the situation. "Let's try it out now, shall we? Out on the field, ladies and gentlemen!" The GQT went on outside, smiles on their faces as they talked about their newfound Keeper and her brilliant strategy. Fira fell behind so that she could talk to Harry. "I really appreciate this, Harry," she said. "Hey, no problem," Harry said, "Besides, you looked like you missed playing Quidditch so much a while ago that I just had to give you a chance. I didn't know you were that good." Fira blushed a bit as she smiled. "Not as good as you, or so I hear," she said. "Don't even go there," Harry said as he and Fira stepped out into the field. They almost bumped into Ron and Seamus (and pretty much the whole GQT), who had stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Harry pushed front, followed by Fira. "What's going on here?" he said. When he looked up, his frown became even worse. There, standing in their way, with smirks on their faces, was the Slytherin Quidditch Team. "What are you doing here?" Harry demanded of Malfoy. "We're going to practice on the field, dumbass, what does it look like we're doing here?" Malfoy said curtly. "We booked this field earlier on this week, way before you, maybe," Harry replied. "You can't use the field, not today." The SQT behind Malfoy snorted. Malfoy had one brow raised in a perfect arch. "Oh no?" he said. He took out a piece of paper from under his Quidditch robes and held it out to Harry. Harry took it from him and started to read. The GQT peered over his shoulder to read as well.  
  
I, Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, hereby give permission to the Slytherin Quidditch Team to use the field for Quidditch practice for the weekend.  
  
Harry breathed out heavily and glared at Malfoy. He handed the piece of paper to Ron. It was all he could do not to tear it up and fling it in Malfoy's face, though he knew that would definitely get him into instant trouble with his least favorite teacher. "Well, we're going to practice here too, you know, Draco," Fira suddenly piped up. It was only then that Malfoy noticed Fira. "Oh, Fira," Malfoy said, "I didn't know you hung around with the Potty and his loser team nowadays. Hell, I didn't even know you got into that team." Harry and Ron clenched their fists, but before they could do or say anything, Fira was on the defense already. "Well, now you do," she said. "Oh, and Draco, if we're such a loser team, and yet we managed to get the Quidditch House Cup 3 years ago since Harry came in, and yet your team's only winning came last year when Gryffindor didn't play, what does that make you?" Malfoy's cheeks flushed. "What do you care about that anyway?" he said, not being able to think of any retort. "What the hell do you think you're doing in the team?" "We think she's the new Gryffindor Keeper," Harry said. "WHAT?" the Slytherin team said in unison. "You heard," Harry said. "Last time I heard, this was a free castle." "YOU?!" Pansy Parkinson said from behind Malfoy, pointing at Fira. "That scrawny little pup? Gryffindor Keeper?! What a joke! 'Oh, look at me, I'm little Ms Gryffindor Keeper, but I can't even stay on the broom!'" At this, the SQT burst into laughter. "Oh, she did NOT just call me scrawny, she did NOT just call me scrawny!" Fira said as she started to launch herself at Pansy, but Harry held her back. "Leave it, Fira," he said. But Fira paid no attention to him. As she struggled to free herself from Harry's strong grasp, she started to say half a dozen other things, but Harry could only make out the last thing she said to Pansy since the SQT was laughing too damn hard and loud. "Well, if I'm scrawny, what does that make you, you poor excuse for a woman? Hell, you might not even BE a real woman! You're much scrawnier than I am, and heaven knows I'm much prettier than you, you might be a Transfigured broomstick, you're so scrawny!" At this, the SQT stopped laughing and looked at Pansy, whose cheeks had turned scarlet. "You want a piece of me, wench?" Pansy said. Fira held out her arms to her sides. "Sure," she shrugged. Pansy launched herself at Fira who stepped away in the nick of time. Pansy fell on her face. The GQT stifled their chuckles. "Pansy Parkinson, no one told me you were a BAT!" Fira said. "How else could you be so blind?" Pansy got up, not caring about the embarrassment she was facing thanks to the predicament she was in, and got ready to get at Fira's neck again, but Fira held a hand up to stop her. "Let's settle this less violently, shall we?" she said loudly, so that Harry and Malfoy, who had started a verbal assault on each other and looked just about ready to kill each other, would hear. "A game of Quidditch," Fira said. "Losers can't use the field tomorrow until the next weekend for practice. What do you say?" Harry and Malfoy exchanged glances. "I'm up for it, Malfoy," Harry said, holding out his hand to Malfoy. "Then you're on," Malfoy said, taking Harry's hand in a less than gentle manner. The teams went to their respective locker rooms to strategize. Hermione, who had come out to watch after she saw the SQT moving out of the Great Hall into the Quidditch pitch (she knew the GQT was using the field, so knowing that something bad was going to happen she wanted to be there so that she could prevent any bloodshed), became score keeper so that there would be no cheating (Hermione just won't cheat…she doesn't want to get into trouble…). Harry gave an extra broom (Nimbus 2005) and Quidditch robes ("They were mine until 3rd year…don't worry, Fira, they're clean…I've grown out of them so they just might fit you…see? Those are yours now, then…you can keep the broom to, it's been there for AGES since Oliver sent it over this summer…that is, unless you already have one or are planning to get a different one…") to Fira to use. They went over the strategy again, and Fira, in the little time they had, taught the team 3 more strategies, simple enough to memorize without trying it out.  
  
After a few minutes, the teams stepped back out into the field. Fira noticed Pansy wasn't wearing Quidditch robes. She instead sat on the benches outside the SQT locker room. Fira almost died as she fought to keep her laughter in. Pansy, seeing the smirk on Fira's face and her struggle not to laugh out loud, scowled at Fira. "Until the Snitch is caught," Hermione said as she laid out other rules to the game that she had come up with, "or until a team reaches the 150 point mark first…" Harry and Malfoy continued to glare at each other as they listened to Hermione who was 20 feet below them on the ground. She then released the Quaffle. And so the game began. Angelina took possession of the Quaffle. From above her, she could hear Fira saying, "Gryffindor, 5 POINT STAR, let's go!" Angelina nose-dived, a Slytherin chaser tailing her, until she was inches from the ground. With an almighty kick, she pushed back up, while the Slytherin chaser, who reacted too slowly, hit the ground. One chaser down. She threw the Quaffle to Fira, who went farther and farther away from the Slytherin goal, down, nearer to the ground. She passed the Quaffle to Katie, who bolted right into the air, a few meters away from the Gryffindor goal. A perfect five point star. She threw the Quaffle into the air, and turned around in her broom, the tail end of it coming in strong and forceful contact with the Quaffle. The Quaffle went zooming into the Slytherin goal. "1o points to Gryffindor!" Hermione said excitedly. Malfoy's jaw dropped. Not only did he never see that strategy before, he didn't think Fira was fast enough to be a Keeper.  
  
Fira turned out to be the fastest-and most clever-Keeper after Oliver Wood. There was one time when Malfoy who said he thought he saw the Snitch there knocked her a lot of feet from the Gryffindor goal posts. To Fira's horror, she saw one of the SQT Chasers ready to sink the Quaffle into the goal. Ron was standing by somewhere beside her, ready to take on Malfoy if he tried to pull yet another fast one on them. Fira called to him to pass her the Beater stick he was holding. With all her might, she threw the stick across the Gryffindor goal just as the SQT Chaser threw the Quaffle. The stick hit the Quaffle as the stick flew past the goals, bringing the Quaffle out of course. Ron went long and caught the stick, while Angelina caught the Quaffle in the middle of the field perimeter and scored one more time for Gryffindor. 20 to nothing. Harry couldn't get the look on Malfoy's face out of his mind. He sat there in midair, laughing-  
  
Until he saw something gold glisten in the sun, a few inches above Fira's head. Fira was standing on the ground, broomstick in hand, waiting for one of the Slytherins to try and get past her. Harry dived ever so slowly so that Malfoy wouldn't suspect anything. "Fira, don't move," he prayed quietly. As if Fira had heard him, she looked up slowly at him. Harry signaled to her to tell her that the Snitch was on top of her, that she shouldn't move. Fira caught the drift. She stood perfectly still. She watched as Harry dove towards her. She also watched as Malfoy turned and went straight for her as well. He'd seen the Snitch. Fira knew what she was going to do. She got herself ready and counted the seconds until Harry reached her. As soon as Harry was inches from bashing her head in (what with the superior speed of the Firebolt), she went down on the ground and rolled backwards as Harry grabbed the Snitch. Malfoy was close to her as well, so when she went upright, she hooked his broom with her right foot, and turned it, making Malfoy fall to the ground. The GQT roared with happiness. Fira was jumping up and down, and had high fived with Angelina, Katie, and Ron as they flew past her. Both team's captains' faces were flushed; one with triumph, the other with rage. "That was an excellent Keeper job!" Harry said to Fira. Fira beamed at him. "We couldn't have won if you hadn't caught the Snitch," Fira said. Hermione and the GQT crowded around Fira, telling her what a great Keeper she had been, how they'd not seen anyone fly so fast since Charlie Weasley and Harry, how she looked to be better than Wood himself. Fira blushed at that last comment, for she had heard stories about Wood, but nevertheless still gave most of the credit to Harry. "It's just too bad it wasn't a real match yet, eh Harry?" Fira said. "Then it would have been much more fun." Harry then told everyone to hurry to the Great Hall for a well-deserved breakfast. 


	4. Chicken Blood...and More Brandy

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4: Chicken Blood and More Brandy  
  
The first period of the next week was (wouldn't you know it?) double Potions with the Slytherins. If there was anything the Gryffindors loathed more than the Slytherins, it was their Head of House, Professor Snape. He was keen on taking loads of points off Gryffindor for either a very invalid reason, or no reason at all. The previous week, Harry, Ron and Hermione had warned Fira about Snape. Fira then calculated how she was going to get through double Potions without dropping dead first, like any and every Gryffindor would. She took a seat behind Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron sat beside her, and Harry and Hermione sat right behind them. While Snape started to babble on about the efficiency of dragon blood to a Animalium potion (a potion which was a lot like the Polyjuice Potion, only it's used only for turning into an animal, and nothing else), Harry fixed his attention on Fira. So far, she hadn't ceased to amaze him. How many more secrets and talents was this new girl hiding? Surely after that past weekend, he'd seen everything. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
Harry noticed that every time Snape said "dragon blood," he would cast a glance at Fira, and Fira would cringe, wince, squirm or fake a cough. Harry started to wonder why.  
  
Snape suddenly put his students into pairs, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin each pair ("Yes, Ms Granger, you WILL be working with Mr Crabbe. That way I won't be irritated by your incessant hissing and whispering of instructions to Longbottom. That'll be another 5 points from Gryffindor if you complain again."). Fira got paired up with Malfoy, who had a curt yet unreadable expression on his face. Harry and Pansy Parkinson, who wore the same expression on his face, sat behind them. Harry watched Malfoy's every move, as if expecting him to do something really stupid to Fira.  
  
When they were finished reading the instructions for the potion, Fira and Malfoy set to work without saying much to each other except for a few cases like, "Pass me the snail shells, Black," or, "get outta my way, Malfoy, this gibstone worm is about to self-destruct," and, lots of times, "leave off, Malfoy/Black! Mind your own beeswax!" Harry figured she seemed to be getting along just fine for their first Potions lesson…  
  
A loud clanging sound broke Harry's attention. Malfoy had accidentally (yeah, right!) knocked over their only beaker of dragon blood. "Oh, great, now look what you've gone and done!" Fira said angrily to Malfoy, trying to keep her voice down. "What I'VE gone and done?" Malfoy said. "You're the one reaching out all over the table as if you there was no tomorrow, Flash!" "What's going on here?" Came Snape's cold voice. Fira felt her blood curdle. "Our beaker of dragon blood fell over, Professor," Fira said before Malfoy could say anything. "We were just trying to figure out which one of us had accidentally knocked it over." "Well, then," Snape said, "since you can't figure out which one of you did it, I'm deducting 5 points from both houses. Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin if you clean that up. Black, you come with me to the supplies room." Fira followed Snape quietly as he went to the back, her cape swishing behind her. Harry tried to follow her with his eyes, but almost knocked their (his and Pansy's) cauldron off the table. If Pansy hadn't called out to him, that would have been 10 automatic points from Gryffindor.  
  
A little while later, Snape and Fira came back from the supplies room, a beaker of dragon blood in Fira's hand. Harry noticed that one of her sleeves had been rolled up, and that there was a bandage around her lower arm. A wet kind of coloration on it told Harry that her arm was, as he suspected, bleeding. He started to wonder what had happened back in the supplies room. Did she hurt herself? Did she knock something over? Did Snape do something to her? And, if she did cut herself, why wasn't her blood red? Whatever it was, he was sure he was going to find out at lunch.  
  
Once lunch came around, Fira had disappeared. Harry had just started to wonder where she had gone when she came into the Great Hall, a brandy bottle in one hand and a flask with a red liquid in the other. She again had that tired look in her eyes, and she looked paler than the first time Harry'd seen her this way. Without a word she plopped down beside Harry (her usual seat), took her goblet and poured some brandy and some of the red liquid into it. She then picked it up and drank everything in one gulp. Harry could see the thick red liquid lined on her lips. "Fira," he said. "Are you all right?" Fira set down her goblet. The tired look and paleness had left her. "Yes," she said, "perfectly fine." She smiled at him after she wiped off the remaining liquid from her lips. She noticed Ron and Hermione staring at the red liquid. "What's that?' Hermione said. "What's what?" Fira said. "Oh, that! That's chicken blood." Hermione and Ron glanced over at each other. "Chicken blood?" Hermione, Ron and Harry said in unison. "Yes," Fira answered as she just kept on eating, as if there was nothing wrong with drinking chicken blood. "I have to drink some every hour. I don't think I want to tell you why just yet." Harry nodded. "Didn't know you liked brandy so much," he said, trying to veer the topic (and Hermione and Ron's stares at the chicken blood) away from the flask of chicken blood. "Well, I've been drinking it since I can remember," Fira said. "I've gotten used to the taste of both. Had to, if I wanted to stay alive." At this, Ron looked incredulously at Fira. "You sound like you're a dragon or something," he said. Fira just shrugged. Hermione seemed lost in thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry, I know this is a bit short…don't worry, the other chapters are much longer… 


	5. Fira's Secret

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5: Fira's Secret  
  
Later that night, Hermione pulled Harry into the Gryffindor common room and waited for everyone to go into his or her dorm rooms. "What's up?" Harry asked her. "Something's up with Fira," Hermione said. 'I already know that, Herm," Harry said, "and if that's all you've got to say, I'm off to bed, I'm really sleepy." "Wait a minute, Harry," Hermione said. "Listen first. Something weird is up with Fira. I mean, get this. First, she has a DRAGON-HAWK that actually follows her orders. Second, she got a new beaker of dragon blood right away after her first beaker broke this morning at Potions. Third, she got a huge cut on her arm and didn't go to Madame Pomfrey. Forth, she keeps disappearing a few minutes after meals have started. Fifth, her blood isn't red. It's actually copper. Sixth, she seems to really love brandy. Seventh, she drinks chicken blood. And eighth, what was with that thing she said at dinnertime, 'I've gotten used to it…had to if I wanted to survive…' There's something you know about her, Harry, and are just not explaining to me." Defeated, Harry told Hermione everything that had happened that night Fira had told him pretty much half of her life. Hermione was thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "So that explains the blood, and the cut…" she said. "What?" Harry said. "I get it now," Hermione said, "Barely survived…lost a lot of blood…Harry, Ron was right!" "Right about what?" Harry asked. "Fira IS a dragon!" Hermione said. "What?" Harry said for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "You lost me somewhere." "You said it yourself," Hermione said, sitting down in the other armchair by the fire. "She lost a lot of blood after You-Know-Who attacked her that she BARELY SURVIVED! The only way that she could still be alive is if someone had donated blood to her! I doubt anyone in her family can sustain her, so the wizard doctor got a dragon to give her blood! That's why her blood color is copper!" "That's ludicrous, Hermione!" Harry said. "There's no possible way a human can live on dragon's blood…is there?" "It's happened millions of times before, since a million years back!" Hermione said. "So…to a certain extent, Fira is a dragon?" Harry said. "Weren't you listening?" Hermione said. "No wonder her reflexes are so fast…" Harry said, pondering over the Quidditch tryouts that weekend. "Weird, really," Hermione said. "She doesn't really have the attitude of a dragon…who'd have thought, eh?"  
  
"You're very clever, Hermione," a voice suddenly piped up. Harry and Hermione both turned to face the doorway. Fira had stepped in just in time to hear Hermione's theory. "I was just wondering how long it would take you to figure out." Harry was wide-eyed. "Fira, I never knew-" "Very little people know about me," Fira cut in, "Adding you 2 would make it a count of…let me see…6 people in this school. But I'm sure Ron is going to find out, so that makes it 7. Yes, 7 if my calculations are correct…3 professors, 4 students…" "Uh, 4?" Harry said. "Yes," Fira said. "Aside from you, there's Draco, and believe me, you wouldn't want to know how he knows. That's a little secret I won't ever let you know." Hermione swallowed. "N-now that we know, Fira," she said, as if she expected Fira to breathe fire and burn her and Harry into a crisp, "y-you're not going to do anything to us, are you?" Fira smiled bemusedly. "No, silly girl!" she said. "What did you expect, I was going to breathe fire and burn you 2 into a crisp! Fat chance! All I ask is that you must not tell anyone. Let them find out for themselves. If you do tell, whether by accident or not, THEN I'll come 'round and burn you into a crisp. Understood?" Harry nodded, but Hermione was still a bit shaken. "Look Hermione," Fira said, "I assure you, I haven't burnt anyone to a crisp in my whole life. A few minor burns maybe, first degree ones, but I've never really killed anyone, and I bet I couldn't even if I wanted to." "Is that why you expected to be in Slytherin?" Harry suddenly piped up. "Yes actually," Fira said, as if she were so used to people asking if she were a dragon or not. "It would have been torture to have to share houses with Draco." Hermione seemed much more relaxed now. "Don't worry," Hermione said. "We'll keep it a secret. Under lock and key. We promise." Fira nodded and smiled. "I'm off to bed then," Hermione said. She said goodnight to the 2 of them and left for her dorm.  
  
An awkward silence passed between Harry and Fira. Fira took to staring into the fire again. "I never thought…never knew…" Harry said. "You're blabbing, Harry," Fira said. She sat down on the armchair opposite Harry. "How come you never told me? I thought you trusted me." "I do trust you," Fira said, "it's just that, I don't exactly go around saying, 'Hi, I'm Fira Black. What's your name? I'm looking for a friend, you know. By the way, just so you know, I'm a dragon'. That would just be a big turn off, wouldn't it?" "I suppose if you put it as bluntly as you just did, yes," Harry said. "But you could have told me the other night." "I'm not used to pouring out my whole heart in just one night, you know," Fira said. All of a sudden, she grabbed her left forearm (the one without a bloody, bandaged wound) and hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" Harry said. Fira couldn't find words. The pain in her arm felt like it was burning her up. Then, in unison, Harry's lightning scar and Fira's flame scar started to hurt. "Voldemort," Harry said to himself. "I have to go, Harry," Fira said. She let go of her neck and held on to her painful arm, wincing at the pain as she stood up and went to the portrait hole, Harry following her. "There's something I have to do." "Wait," Harry said, "Fira, where are you going? What's happening?" Fira looked back at him, a glassy look in her eyes as if she were worried about Harry. "Believe me," she said. "You don't want to know." With that, she disappeared behind the portrait hole, Harry watching after her, his fingers on his still burning scar. 


	6. Strange Actions

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 6: Strange Actions  
  
Fira didn't appear again until breakfast the next day. She entered the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy, who looked about as worried as Fira looked. Harry noticed that she had her bottle of brandy and her half- goblet of chicken blood, but she looked much, much paler than she should. Malfoy, too, was paler than he already was, if that was possible. Fira took her seat beside Harry. "Where have you been?" Harry asked her. "Nowhere special," Fira answered dully, glancing over at Malfoy who returned her worried look. "You…seem to be having a silent, invisible conversation with a fellow dragon," Harry said. "Sorry," Fira said, pouring some brandy into her goblet and stirring. Then she drank the contents of the goblet. Some of it dribbled down the side of her chin. She wiped it off after setting the goblet down on the table. "Fira, are you okay?" Harry said, feeling around her neck. "You look paler than usual. Are you sick?" "NO, I'M NOT!" Fira lashed out, making Harry draw back his hand hastily. "Sorry, Harry," Fira said, leaning her elbow on the table and her head on the hand attached to that elbow, rubbing her forehead as if she had a terrible headache. "I just feel a bit tired and sordid…I didn't mean to shout at you…" "Maybe you should eat something," Harry said, taking a plate of rolls and handing it to Fira. "I'm not hungry," she said. "Thanks anyway." "Fira, you've got to eat something," Harry said, putting aside the rolls. "You just might get sick if you don't." "I'm telling you, Harry," Fira said, "I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Just a little sleepy…and tired…" "Where've you been all night?" Harry said. But whatever the answer was, Harry never knew as the morning's owl post came around. Harry didn't see Hedwig, which only meant that she had no mail for him, but he did see Crossbow, Fira's dragon-hawk. Crossbow dropped a small piece of paper onto Fira's empty plate. For a while, Fira just stared at it. Then she picked it up and read it. "Who's that from?" Harry said, trying to not sound nosey. "Can't tell you," Fira said. "I'm off to see Dumbledore. I won't be back until before dinner. See you later." She said all this monotonously. She stood up from the table. Harry noticed that Malfoy did so as well. Both Fira and Malfoy headed for the teachers' High Table, intent on speaking with Dumbledore. After speaking with McGonagall and Snape, Dumbledore took out two pieces of parchment and handed them to Fira and Malfoy. "Something's up with Fira again," Harry said to Hermione and Ron who already knew about Fira's secret. "God, how many secrets is that girl harboring?" Ron said, taking a big bite out of a roll. "Who knows," Hermione said. Harry watched silently as Fira and Malfoy made their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Once outside the Great Hall, Fira rolled up her left sleeve. A dark tattoo glowered fiercely up at her. "It's worse than before," she said to Malfoy who was watching her. "He's desperate, isn't he? How come he's calling us all the time nowadays?" "I don't know," Malfoy answered, "but I do know this. Don't question his actions, Black. You don't want to get on the bad side of him. You're already his favorite-" "We're BOTH his favorites," Fira corrected. "Whatever," Malfoy said, "But I thought you knew better than to question his judgment, Black. It's a good thing he can't hear us from too far. He'd have put you under the Cruciatus Curse if he heard you." Fira rolled her sleeve back down again and nodded. "I just really don't want to have to do this," she said quietly to herself. Unfortunately, Malfoy heard her. He looked at her as they walked at a quick pace, her head down as if her boots fascinated her. "Don't worry, Black," he said. "You'll come to your senses soon. Give it a few weeks." They walked the rest of the way to Heaven Knows Where in silence. 


	7. Curiouser and Curiouser...

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 7: Curiouser and Curiouser…  
  
The next few months had gone the same way for Malfoy and Fira. Time and again, they would get permission to leave, and they wouldn't appear until nighttime. This intrigued Harry. He wanted to know where Fira and Malfoy went every time they would disappear. "But Harry," Ron said the night before Halloween, "it could be dangerous, even deadly. As long as Malfoy's involved in it…" "Well,' Harry said, "We'll never know until we see, right?" "So…you're really going to check it out?" Ron said. Harry grinned to himself. "I think…" he said to Ron, "It's time to bring out my father's old cloak again."  
  
Fira had told him once that she didn't want to always leave just like that, but she had no choice. She also told him that she was sure she'd have to leave again on Halloween, after the night's feast. So Harry brought along his invisibility cloak, the only thing he had inherited from his parents aside from a sizeable amount of money, to the feast, concealed under his robes and waited for Fira and Malfoy to leave. Fira had gone once more, and unsurprisingly, into what she, Harry, Ron and Hermione now called her "Demented state," for she looked as if a Dementor had given her their special little Kiss. She barely ate, but she said that the food was good, which was normal for her when in that state. She had actually talked with Harry and Ron about Quidditch, something she doesn't normally do, which is also not out of the norm during the "Demented state".  
  
Finally, after waiting for what seemed to Harry like eternity, Crossbow and Malfoy's owl flew into the Great Hall, bringing their usual pieces of paper with them. Fira didn't need to be told twice. She got up from her seat grudgingly, glanced at Malfoy then at Dumbledore, nodded then left. "I'm done," Harry said. Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak. "Are you coming, Ron?" he asked. "Uh…no thanks," Ron said, "I'll sit this one out." "Suit yourself," Harry shrugged. "Wait a minute, Harry," Hermione said, "what are you doing?" "I can't take it anymore," Harry said. "Every time she does this, Fira looks more and more paler than the last time. I'm getting worried. She won't tell me anything. Remember what she said? 'Let them find out for themselves'. So that's what I'm going to do." "But Harry," Hermione said, "it could be very private! I don't think she'd want you sneaking around, finding something out, you know? I mean, how many secrets can she hide, and for how long? She's going to come out one day, all you have to do is wait." "Yeah," Harry said, "wait until she gets sick and dies." Ignoring the rest of Hermione's sermon, Harry ducked down and put the Cloak on. After that, he stood up and followed after Fira and Malfoy.  
  
Harry found them still walking out of the Great Hall and out to the Main Hall. They had donned heavy black cloaks that were definitely not the ones used for Hogwarts. Malfoy had pulled his hood up over his face, but Fira had chosen not to. Harry noticed her brown hair seemed to be about 9 inches longer than usual, and it had turned brownish-red. She was about as pale as the moon outside. Harry crept closer to the 2 who seemed to be walking so fast that Harry almost jogged just to keep up with them. He listened to their conversation.  
  
"…Told you it would be soon, Black."  
  
"I still don't see it your way, Draco."  
  
"You will. Father says it doesn't hurt much. Just a little."  
  
"And you trust him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You go on and trust him then. I just want to keep as far away from Lucius as I can."  
  
"Why is that? He's not so bad, Black, you'll see."  
  
Here, Fira came to a stop so abrupt that Harry almost bumped into her. She turned to face Malfoy. "Not so bad, Draco?" she said, her fists clenched tight. "You have no idea…no idea at all, what Lucius can do…what he does…" "Don't I?" Malfoy said. "I may not know so much, but I think I see it when he follows the second you start to leave. Every time you disappear, so does he. What do you think that's telling me, Black? I'm not going to pretend I don't suspect anything, but if you lured him to do…whatever he does when the both of you disappear-" "EXCUSE ME!" Fira said, "I did not lure him to do anything at all! I assure you, there's no one I hate more in this lifetime than Lucius! Not even YOU! Hell, I don't hate you…Oh, what have you done to me, Draco!?" Harry thought Fira was going to run, but instead she fell onto Malfoy's chest. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her. What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on here? Harry thought to himself. Here's something I don't see everyday…Malfoy giving out a hug…Harry watched in utter amazement and disbelief as Malfoy tried to comfort Fira. "Tell me then," he was saying to her quietly, "tell me what he does to you…" Fira winced as Malfoy's hand brushed gently passed some part on her back that Harry couldn't see. "Sorry," Malfoy said, "didn't know there was a bruise there…" Fira looked up at him quietly. Neither tears nor any sign of crying appeared from her face. Instead she inched up and, to Harry's utmost disappointment and horror, kissed Malfoy…passionately, and on the lips. Harry thought he heard and felt his heart break at the sight of them like that. He froze in his spot, trying to contemplate and understand what was going on. One minute, Fira was furious with Malfoy, yet the next they were kissing the life out of each other. What was he missing?  
  
After what seemed like forever and a day, Fira and Malfoy pulled back. "Sorry," Fira said quietly, "I think I got a tad bit carried away." "I don't mind," Malfoy replied curtly. Suddenly, they pulled their arms away from each other and grasped at their left arms. Harry sprang back to reality at their sudden movements. Fira and Malfoy rolled up their sleeves. Harry's eyes went wider than the Snitch at what he saw. There on their arms, like huge wounds bleeding black, was the Dark Mark. "He's calling us already," Malfoy said. Harry didn't need to guess who Malfoy was referring to. "Draco," Fira said, still grasping her arm, "I'm scared." Malfoy seemed to have regained his trademark cold composure. "Emotions, my dear Fira," he said coolly, "what did we say about those?" "We're not allowed to have them," Fira replied. "Good girl," Draco said. "Don't let them get into your system. Get used to going around without them. You won't be feeling emotions for the longest time…" With that, he gently pulled Fira's hood over her head and walked off, Fira right beside him.  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot. He didn't know which was worse, Fira kissing Malfoy, or Fira being a Death Eater. He then decided that he didn't know Fira as much as he thought he did yet. He then came back to his senses and followed after Fira and Malfoy. 


	8. An Unexpected Return

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 8: An Unexpected Return  
  
Harry followed Fira and Malfoy until they got to the Lake. They've got nowhere else to go, Harry thought to himself. Harry then noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy sitting down on the shore side sand. Fira did the same. Harry then walked over quietly to them, thinking of ways that they could get out. First there was the Lake. They could be waiting for a boat to pick them up. But Harry realized that if Voldemort wanted them NOW, then a boat should have been there ages ago, waiting for them. There was also a possibility that they would Apparate. But then Apparation and Disapparation weren't possible on Hogwarts grounds, and no one except for the Professors knew the exact limit of the Hogwarts grounds. He couldn't think of anything…  
  
Until he noticed Malfoy feeling around the sand for something. A Portkey, Harry thought, quickening his pace. That's how they're getting out of here. He came and sat right down beside Fira who wasn't doing anything except watching Malfoy. If it is a Portkey, Harry thought, then I have to hold on to it, too. I hope it's big enough. "Got it," Malfoy said, pushing a stone as big as his head with his foot towards Fira. Harry crawled carefully towards the stone as well. "On the count of 3," Fira said. Harry didn't need to analyze what she was talking about. "1…" Fira said, looking at Malfoy with determination in her eyes, reaching out to touch the stone. "2…3!" On 3, she, Malfoy and, unbeknownst to the 2 of them, Harry touched the stone. Harry felt like he was being turned inside out as the Portkey took the 3 of them to…Gryffindor knows where the Portkey was taking him.  
  
It was all over in a few seconds. Harry, clutching the Invisibility Cloak so that it wouldn't fly off him, landed on his feet quietly a few feet away from Fira and Malfoy. He appeared to have landed on some desolate, deserted, dark, yet very picturesque beach. The sand under him was white, and the water was so clear you could see to the bottom of it. There were only a few trees in sight for as far as Harry could see from his spot. The wind blew harsh and cold around them, but Fira and Malfoy seemed not to notice. Harry drew the sides of his robes tighter around him as he followed the 2 stealthily. As he walked on, a creepy realization crept into his mind: Would an Invisibility Cloak work on Voldemort? He hoped so. Or else Ron would be proven right, and in times like these, he hated it when Ron was right.  
  
Fira, Malfoy and a concealed Harry arrived at a dark mansion. Fira took out her wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The locks to the front door slid open, and she and Draco stepped inside. Fira then closed the outdoor locks from the inside. Harry hurried and did the same thing Fira had done. He followed them up a winding staircase that seemed to take forever to finish. Just when Harry was sure he was going to collapse, maybe even die, from loss of breath, Fira and Malfoy stopped. They turned to the right and entered the only door at the end of that corridor. Harry hastily entered, brushing past Fira ever so gently. Once Harry was inside he looked around- and regretted ever pushing past the 2 just to get in. To Harry's horror, Voldemort was already in the room. 


	9. The Daughter of Voldemort

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 9: The Daughter of Voldemort  
  
Harry hurried past a few Death Eaters cautiously, intending to hide in the shadows before Voldemort saw that he was there. Once Harry was sure he was fully hidden, he looked over at Voldemort. He was facing the window, but from where Harry was, he could see that his human form was finally complete, and that he looked less paler and much stronger than the last time Harry had encountered him. Harry gulped. Right now, he was unprepared. If Voldemort saw him now…  
  
Fira and Malfoy entered the room. Harry thought he saw the ghost of a smile on Voldemort's lips. "My Children," he said. Harry noted that Voldemort's voice wasn't so raspy anymore. He also didn't look so old. He looked about as old as Quirrell had been. "My dear, sweet Children," Voldemort continued. He turned to face the 2. "I've been waiting for you." The Death Eaters gathered around Fira and Malfoy, who took their cloaks off. A Death Eater who Harry recognized to be none other than Lucius Malfoy himself took the cloaks from the 2 16 year olds. He then gave them to another Death Eater, took out his wand and drew 2 high back rested armchairs. "Sit, sit," Voldemort said to Fira and Draco. Fira and Draco obeyed quietly. Fira tried to avoid Lucius' eyes. "Finally," Voldemort said, circling the Fira and Draco, a curt smile on his face. "My Children are coming home to me. Master Draco Malfoy, of course. It was to be expected. I believe you have always been worthy to be ranked next to me, Draco. And who can forget our beautiful Daughter…Fira…" Fira then also tried to avoid Voldemort's flashing red eyes. "My most loyal adversary," Voldemort said. "How long has it been, my dear? 7 years? My, you have grown…your mother would be so proud of you if she could only see you now…" Harry frowned. So most of what she told me that night wasn't true at all, Harry said. Her mother is dead…  
  
Fira pursed her lips, seeming to have wanted to retaliate. "I am proud of my Children," Voldemort said to the Death Eaters. Then he leaned in close to Fira. "I have been waiting long years for you, Fira," he said. Fira could feel his cold breath on her face. "I think it's time to welcome you home." 2 Death Eaters came and stood her up gently from her chair. Draco stood up as well and joined Voldemort at his right side. Voldemort took his wand out and pointed it at Fira's scar. Suddenly a wave of cold passed inside the room, and did not leave. Harry felt as if he would collapse. It was as if a million Dementors had come around. His head started to ache and his body started to shiver. He shut his eyes, trying to fight the pain and found he couldn't open them for a while. He lost focus of everything… 


	10. The Discovery

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 10: The Discovery  
  
He heard Fira cry out. That's when he seemed to gain control over himself again. Harry looked over to what had gone on. Fira was on all 4's on the floor, gasping for breath, sweat beads forming on her forehead. "Don't fight me, my Daughter," Voldemort said in his cold voice. "It'll only be harder and more painful if you do. Don't fight me. Your soul is mine now. It has been for the past 7 years. There's no point in fighting your fate." Harry saw as Voldemort aimed his wand at Fira again. He muttered something incomprehensible, and a blinding red light engulfed Fira. Fira cried out again. Harry wanted so much to come out and stop all this, but he knew with so many Death Eaters around, he didn't stand a chance.  
  
Draco thought he heard something in the shadows. His head turned sharply to where he thought he heard the sound. "There's someone there," he said. Fira had stopped crying out already, and was standing up, but Harry didn't notice that as his chest tightened. This is it, he thought to himself, I'm done for…why didn't I listen to Hermione and Ron…  
  
In a matter of seconds, Draco had managed to find Harry, bind his hands behind him, take his wand and bring him up to Voldemort. "Ah," Voldemort said, a tone of amusement in his voice. "Harry Potter. So glad you could join us." Fira turned. "Harry?" she said bemusedly. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" "I was worried about you," Harry said, feeling both foolish and brave at the same time. "I followed you." "What do we do with him, my Lord?" Draco said. "What else is there to do with him, Draco?" Voldemort said. "Lock him up somewhere, torture him, or better yet, kill him. You choose." Harry could tell by the hungry look in Lucius' cold gray eyes what he expected Draco to have in mind for him already. Draco was about to say, "Let's do all those," when Fira suddenly piped up, "NO! Let me decide!" Voldemort looked her over. "Very well, Daughter," Voldemort said. Fira walked up to Harry and looked him straight in the eye. Harry's hopes rose up a bit. "Lock him up in the dungeons," she said to the Death Eaters. "I'll decide what to do to him from there." The Death Eaters grabbed Harry by the arms and shoved him along. Harry tried to look over at Fira, but Fira didn't even look back at him. She lowered her head, concealing the tears welling up in her eyes. 


	11. Betrayal

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 11: Betrayal  
  
For a few moments, Harry was tortured out of his wits (well, not literally) before being thrown into the dungeon. Harry never got to see what else had happened to Fira. He assumed that her transformation wasn't complete yet. But once it was, he knew he didn't stand a chance of staying alive for very long. He leaned his head on the cold cement bricks on the wall behind him. And all because of a stupid crush, he thought to himself. I was ready to think it was worth it, too…  
  
A sickening sound broke the silence. It sounded as if someone had stabbed someone. Must happen often, Harry thought. Wonder what'll happen to me…  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
Harry snapped back to his senses at the sound of someone calling out his name. "FIRA!" Harry said in surprise when he recognized the voice. Indeed, Fira was standing outside, clutching the bars of the door and peering inside. "What are you doing here?" Harry said. "I've come to help you get out," Fira said. "WHAT?" Harry said. "I'm a pretty good actress, aren't I?" Fira said. She looked down. Harry heard her say, "Alohomora," and the dungeon door opened. Fira gestured to him to come outside. Harry, relieved to be set free but bewildered by the awkwardness of the situation, got out of the dungeon quickly. Fira gave him his wand and his father's Invisibility Cloak, which Harry pocketed right away. "My transformation is complete, but I can fight it," Fira said. "Even if it hurts." "Fira, stop this," Harry said. "This is too much…I saw what happened when you tried to fight it…this can kill you…" "Hey," Fira said, smiling up at Harry, "I figured it's worth it." The sound of footsteps destroyed the moment. "Come on," Fira said. She grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him along as she ran. Once she got to the end of the corridor, she felt around for a loose brick. Finally finding it, she pushed it hard. The bricks around it formed an open door. "This will take you straight back to the beach," she said. "Find the Portkey and get out." "I'm not leaving without you," Harry said. "You have to," Fira said. "But once Voldemort finds out you've betrayed him, he'll kill you!" Harry protested. "I had it coming for 7 years anyway," Fira said. "Besides, it'll be worth it, dying to save The Boy Who Lived." "No, it's not!" Harry said. "I'm taking you back with me, whether you like it or not!" "But Harry!-" Fira had begun to say, but Harry silenced her by locking his lips to hers. Taken by surprise, Fira only returned his kiss when her mind stopped racing. Fira felt her heart beating faster and faster until it threatened to jump right out of her chest as Harry gently deepened their kiss. Slowly, they pulled away. "Harry-" Fira had again begun to say, but she was interrupted by Draco calling out for her. "I know you're down here, you little bitch!" "Let's go," Harry said, taking Fira by the hand and running out of the open door. As soon as the 2 of them got past the wall, it closed up again. They ran out onto the beach until they reached the spot where they had landed a while ago. "What time is it?" Harry said in between breaths. "Half past 3 in the morning," Fira said. She looked back at the mansion. Any moment now, Draco and the Death Eaters would come out, and she would surely die…  
  
"I found it!" Harry said. "I found the Portkey! Let's go before they come out and find you." Fira just stood there, watching him. "Why are you so worried about me?" she said, her voice choked up. "What kind of a question is that?" Harry said. "I mean, honestly, Harry," Fira said, her voice not changing one bit. "Why?" "Why?" Harry said. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I wished it wouldn't have to be at an awkward and hurried time like this when I'd say this to you," he said gently, "But I love you, Fira. I don't know why it took me so long to realize. I love you, and I don't think I'm about to let Voldemort take you away from me. I'll eat slugs first." Fira smiled at the joke. "But why do you love me, Harry?" Fira said. "I just want to know…I just want to know that I'm not making yet another big mistake by falling in love with you." "Honestly, Fira," Harry said. "I don't know why, and I couldn't care less why I'm in love with you, I just know I am." "Wow," Fira said. "That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." She reached up and kissed Harry, holding him close to her almost possessively. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to hold him close and never let him go. She took in the warmth of him, wishing she could stay in it forever. But, like all good things are wont to be, this one didn't last. At the sound of Draco coming nearer, Harry and Fira broke apart. "Maybe later," Fira said to Harry. "The Portkey," Harry said, "Let's go!" He and Fira ran to it and touched it at the same time, disappearing just before Draco's spell hit Fira. 


	12. The First Quidditch Game of the Season

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 12: The First Quidditch Game of the Season  
  
Both Harry and Fira were breathless, but they didn't stop running until they got back inside the castle. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over both their heads. Both walked slowly and quietly. Mrs Norris came by them twice, but now Harry was sure that the Invisibility Cloak works on cats. Once they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, they headed wordlessly towards their respective dorms.  
  
Fira didn't want to come out the next day. It was a Saturday, which meant there would be Quidditch practice for the game next week. But she just didn't want to go out and face Harry or Draco right now. Especially not Draco. She lay awake in her dorm, staring up at the ceiling of her 4- poster bed. She couldn't face Harry, knowing that he now knew her biggest and worst secret (being a Death Eater) and what that meant to him. And Draco? HA!! Draco would have her dead in a second for running off like that. But then she wasn't supposed to care about Harry, right? She was the Daughter of Voldemort, for Pete's sake! Remembering this, Fira winced as a burning pain bolted up her spine. She remembered then that she was still fighting her transformation. She wouldn't be able to hold out for very long, she knew, but at least when that time comes when she has to give in, she'd have Harry far away from her…  
  
A knock on her door brought her back to her wits. "Fira!" a voice on the other side said, "Fira get up! Quidditch practice!" It was Harry. So much for keeping him far away. Fira was amazed at how the events of last night didn't seem to have fazed him in any way. She got up and opened the door. "Hi Harry," she said. It was only now that she noticed how badly they had beat him up that night. He had a wound on his left cheek, a small cut across his eyebrow, a gash along his neck and another cut on the corner of his mouth. "Whoa," she said, "Good heavens, Harry, what the hell did they do to you?" "I dunno, Fira," Harry said. "You tell me." Fira smiled sheepishly and sleepily. "Sorry," she said. "Get dressed," Harry said, "Quidditch practice. We've got a game next weekend, remember?" "I remember," Fira said. "I'll be with you in a sec." "Hope you don't mind if I wait for you," Harry said. Fira shook her head. She turned back into her bedroom, not bothering to close the door. Suddenly Harry let out a gasp of surprise, similar to the one Fira had let out a while ago. "What?" Fira said, not turning to look at him. "Fira," Harry said. "What's that on your back? Looks like scars…" Fira froze. No one was supposed to see the scars on her back except the one who had put them there and charmed her skin to hide the scars. "I-it's nothing," she stammered. "Just a few wound marks…don't worry about them…" She dressed quickly, hoping and trying to make sure that Harry didn't see them anymore. She grabbed her Nimbus 2005 and led Harry out the door. "Let's go then," she said hurriedly, dragging Harry along by the arm. "We don't want to waste such a perfectly good morning!"  
  
The Quidditch practice went on smoothly, and Fira's scars left Harry for a while. The week flew by for Harry, but it hardly went faster than a speeding turtle for Fira. She was doing well in her studies, but she was having a hard time avoiding Malfoy. It seemed everywhere she turned, he was there. He either sneered at her, or gave her a cold, dark look, the one he used to reserve for Harry alone. Harry knew what she had done was grave, but he didn't know how grave it was.  
  
Finally, Saturday came around. Bright and early, the Quidditch pitch stadiums were filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins, cheering on their teams. The teams, in the meantime, were in their locker rooms. Harry paced the floor in their locker room, sweat beads forming on his forehead. "Stop worrying, Harry," Angelina Johnson said. "You're starting to remind everyone of Oliver. We'll be fine! We've got the best beaters since the Weasley twins, the fastest Keeper since Bill Weasley, and the best Seeker since Charlie Weasley." "Hang on a minute," Ron said. "Why were all those comparisons with my brothers?" Angelina ignored him. "We'll be fine, Harry," Fira said. "We've got all of Wood's strategies and my strategies pat down! What could go wrong?" "Anything," Harry said. "Anything can happen out there! Especially against Slytherin!" "But it doesn't matter, right?" Katie Bell said. "She's right, Harry," Ron said. "Against whatever House Team, we're still the best-ruddy-team-EVER!" "We'll beat 'em to the ground, I'm telling you," Seamus said. "Easy for you to say," Harry said, "You're not chasing the Snitch wearing glasses!"  
  
At long last the teams stepped out onto the field. Malfoy and Harry glared at each other. Madame Hooch came out onto the field as well. "Captains shake hands," she said. Harry and Malfoy did so in a less than friendly manner. She released the Bludgers, the Snitch, then finally the Quaffle. On her whistle, 14 brooms rose high into the air. The game began then. Harry stuck to the old plan of him staying up high away from the game until he found the Snitch. He looked around as he listened to Dean Thomas' commentating, which sounded exactly like Lee Jordan's commentating in the past:  
  
"Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle-over to Bell-over to Johnson-WATCH OUT, ANGELINA THAT'S NOT A BLUDGER, THAT'S GOYLE!-ooh, nice Beater job there by Finnigan-GOT YOU ON THE RUN NOW, GOYLE!-Gryffindor still in possession-no, Slytherin in possession-it's going, going…YES! SHE DID IT! BLACK STOPPED THE QUAFFLE!-man, that girl has amazing speed…not to mention she's kind of cute, too…" ("THOMAS!" McGonagall said. At this, Harry had to smile; the same thing always happened to Lee Jordan whenever he commentated.) "Sorry, Professor-anyway, back to the game-Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle-wait, they're using a new strategy! YES, THEY'RE NOT USING WOOD'S OLD STRATEGIES! NICE DECISION BY GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM CAPTAIN HARRY POTTER! –It looks like they formed a 5 point star! –amazing move their by the beautiful Gryffindor Chasers! –wait, was that the Snitch?"  
  
Harry looked around. He saw the Snitch, but it was hovering closer to Malfoy. Harry urged his Firebolt on, hoping Malfoy hadn't seen it. It was about 500 meters away from Malfoy, and considering the speed of Malfoy's Nimbus 2001, he could reach it before Harry could, and the GQT would suffer their worst defeat yet. Harry tried to get behind Malfoy, so that Malfoy didn't see him or the Snitch. Malfoy was hovering around near the Gryffindor goal posts, where Fira was too. Fira had also seen the Snitch, and she knew she had to distract Malfoy. But the question was how?  
  
Crabbe came around and tried to put the Quaffle past the goal posts. Fira took the opportunity to distract Malfoy. She rose straight up (she was a few feet below him), knocking Malfoy from where he hovered. Malfoy flew away from the goal posts at least 5 meters. Fira stopped the Quaffle and threw it back to one of the Gryffindor Chasers. She hovered there for a while, putting her in between Malfoy and the Snitch. She decided to not tell Harry that he was free or else Malfoy would see the Snitch too. Harry took the opportunity as well, and urged his Firebolt to go faster. Malfoy, Harry noticed, had also now seen the Snitch but was having trouble getting around Fira who flew around blocking him (I'm just protecting my goal posts, Draco!"). Just a few more seconds, Fira, Harry prayed. Hold him off just a few more seconds…And a few more seconds it was. Before Harry knew it, he had collided with Fira, the Snitch clutched tightly in one hand. "We did it!" Harry said. "We've won!" The points stood 210 (Gryffindor) to 30 (Slytherin). The Gryffindor team landed and started jumping up and down with joy, while the Slytherin team was jumping up and down with rage. Malfoy was the angriest of them all. He stood stone-like, arms crossed in front of him, eyes staring coldly at Fira and Harry. "If it's a war you want, Fira," he said quietly, "then it's a war you'll get." Fira felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked over at the defeated Slytherins and noticed Malfoy staring coldly at her. She glared back, as if she had heard what Malfoy had just said.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor Common Room, a surprise victory party had erupted, though for Harry, the party came as no surprise anymore, as it's always been this way with any Gryffindor victory. Neville, Parvati Patil and, strangely enough, Hermione had gone to get food from the kitchens. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors partied late into the night.  
  
A/N: still to be continued!!!!!! 


End file.
